The Road I Have Chosen
by micchi sakura
Summary: I felt an ominous presence behind me. I turned around just to be met by a red eyed man with a dagger at my throat. Suddenly, my vision blurred and suddenly turned towards the ground; everything turned black. Not the usual twilight fanfic. summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Micchi**: Hey peoples! Some of you might already know me from our other fanfic Back in the Day, which I advise that you read. This is Micchi and I will be writing a lot of this fanfic so sorry if you are a fan of Sakura's but you'll have to deal with me for the time being. I hope you like this new story idea!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Ranger's Apprentice. Only Stephenie Meyer and John Flanagan can say that they do. And I kind of hold a grudge against them because of it. jk

but i do envy them so... yea.

on with the story now

**Prologue**

BPOV

Tomorrow was the Choosing day. I could be going to any Craftsmaster like a Diplomat, a Knight, a Chef, a Ranger, a Scribesmaster, a Horsemaster, and there were also the Armorer and the Blacksmith but I could go on and on. There are many classes in which I could become, but I had only one in mind.

My father was a Ranger and he trained me to have the skills of one. Such as precision in archery and with a dagger, stealth so it seemed as if I had vanished into thin air and a strategic mind so I did not get myself killed because of a careless mistake. Ever since I was little, I had always wanted to be a Ranger, but my dreams were soon shattered after when I was told that only men could become rangers. I argued with my father to try to make him see reason but he was right, rules were rules, they could not be broken. No matter what the circumstance was.

There were only so many things a woman could do in this world and I just happened to choose to be a diplomat. I would serve Lady Pauline, the beautiful woman who resembled youth and could make any man's head turn to gaze at her. She already knew of my abilities since I had met her many times before and there was no doubt I would be her apprentice but it still wasn't what I wanted to do in life.

I had turned 15 just in time for the choosing day and I was glad the day had finally come. 15 year olds came far and wide to reach the Fief (kind of like a city) in which the Choosing day would occur. It just happened to be at the Fief I lived in, Redmont of Araluen. My father was good friends with Baron Arald, the one who runs the place.

My friends, Emmet, Angela, and Jasper were also going to the Choosing day. Emmet would surely become a knight and go to Battleschool seeing as how big and burly he was. Not to mention his cocky attitude. Angela was going to become a Diplomat like I was which was nice because at least I would have a friend. Jasper was like the brother I never had. He always took care of me when I was little as he still does to this day. He is always calm and focused but he always made time for all of us. Jasper wanted to become a scribes apprentice. They work very closely with the diplomats sending over documents and stuff so I would be seeing a lot of him hopefully.

We were all going our separate ways. But that could not be avoided. We would see less of each other but our bonds would never be broken. They would stay as strong as they had been over the years. We shared many memories together that were unforgettable and helped each other through all of the hard times we had in life. None of us were worried if we would be accepted by our Craftmasters since they had already guaranteed us an invitation in. That was not the only thing I had on my mind though. My friends knew nothing of my Ranger training and I was not planning to tell them unless completely necessary. I could only wait to see what time could bring me in its endless hands. But my prayers would not be enough for me to succeed my dream. I would do anything to accomplish it.

My only real concern was could I make my dream come true? Would it be possible to achieve?

My only dream was to become a Ranger and I would make it come true someday.

Someday………..

**AN:**

**Micchi:**

If you haven't noticed, this is a crossover between Twilight and Rangers Apprentice. I don't know if it will be any good but stick around because it is going to get a lot better.

Trust me it will.

There is a poll on our profile so it would help if you reviewed and voted. We want to see if this fanfic will be a success or not. Thx!

I hope you keep on reading this Fanfic and our other one too. Say hello to Sakura. She misses you guys.


	2. Choosing Day

**AN:**

**Micchi:** Hey readers! Here is the new chapter to The Road I Have Chosen and I hope that you enjoy it! And I also know that the beginning chapters may not be that exciting but I need to introduce a new plot and characters and such. So please stay with me! And please REVIEW!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Rangers Apprentice but I really wish I did. But I do own the character I have made up in this chapter and the ones to come.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The choosing Day has finally come. Everyone that has gathered here has waited for years to make their dreams come true. Except for me that is, I had yet to fulfill it and I had no idea how I could fulfill my dream. I could only wait and see what road has been laid before me. My friends and I waited in a line from tallest to shortest. I was a middle sized teen so I was in the middle. The boy next to me was thin and lanky. I guessed that he would become a scribesmaster, though he would be a pretty good choice to be a Ranger………

No. That's impossible. No one dared approached a Ranger. Through their eyes, they were dark, mysterious and untouchable. It was as if they were non-existent. But I knew better than those fools. They could blend into the scenery which helped us spy on our enemies. They had pin-point accuracy whether it was with an arrow or a dagger; they were truly the ones who kept our country from collapsing. They just worked behind the scenes but upheld the name of our country, Araluen.

Baron Arald called my name and abruptly pulled me from my trance.

"Yes Sir," I said in a strong, confident tone.

"What is your chosen Craftmaster?"

Isn't it obvious? A Ranger, duh. Oh right, I never told anybody. I have to be more careful of my thoughts slipping. If word got out there would be no way I could succeed in becoming a Ranger. I would be restrained against my will.

I need to stop being lost in my thoughts. I internally shook my head to regain my focus.

"I would like to become Lady Pauline's Apprentice to become a Diplomat, Sir."

He turned to Lady Pauline, "What is your judgment on this young child, Lady Pauline?"

She turned to me and smiled, "Yes, I will allow her to become my Apprentice with no regrets."

"Well then, you shall report to Lady Pauline early tomorrow morning so I suggest you get your rest. You may stand with the others that have already been chosen."

I bowed to and thanked both of them and went to stand next to Angela. Angela was one of the first to choose. She had always been taller than most of the boys. Though because of her tallness her childhood was a rough road because of it.

The boy that was standing next to me stepped up when Baron Arald called his name. Apparently it was Edward Cullen. That name sounded familiar…………. I wonder where I had heard of his name…… I dismissed all of my thoughts and focused back on Edward.

He spoke up and said, "I would like to become a Ranger, Sir. I would like to become an Apprentice under Sir Rayne."

I was completely and utterly shocked. Had he really just said that? Did he know of the torturous training that lied ahead of him? The pain he would encounter? Had he really mustered up the courage to ask Rayne? He was a friend of mine actually more like my uncle. My mind started to wander until I blocked my mind from thinking anymore of the topic. I had to concentrate at what was happening right in front of my eyes.

Rayne turned to the Baron and said, "We could always use more Rangers. I will accept the boy. Edward, meet me at my house on the outskirts of this Fief at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning. I will not tolerate any tardiness, especially on the first day."

The buy simply nodded and gave his thanks and walked over to the group. I was envious of him. Why ha I have to be born a girl? Why must the rules state what they did? I was angry; for once in my life I was truly, extremely angry. I glared at him from behind and he must have felt my gaze lay on him and smother him in my anger because he stiffened and didn't dare turn around. He started pouring beads of sweat and I smirked. He needed a good dose of fear every now and then,

The Choosing day soon reached a close at about noon and we all went to talk to our new mentors (or new masters). Then we each went to our houses or Hotel Rooms to eat and discuss with our parents what had taken place today. Once the blanket of night fell over town, all those who were chosen would attempt get a good night's sleep in order to get ready for the day that would follow today.

As I lay in bed, I thought of what had occurred at today's choosing. I didn't think that there was anyone who was not chosen by a Craftsmaster. If there was, they would be sent to a farm and work there for most of their lives. I shuddered at the thought of anyone living a life style like that. I did not have anything against those people but I do pity them from time to time and hope that they could live a happy life and raise a family if they got the chance.

Then, I remembered that boy. Edward. I glowered and sneered at the mention of his name. The thought of him becoming a Ranger sickened me. Why must the gods be so cruel to me? I would accomplish my dream no matter what the cost. Even if it meant shoving everyone in my path away and working myself until I went out cold. I would do anything. My determination was certain, and I knew that I would get a shot at my dream.

I dozed off and I awoke early the next morning ready for my day as an apprentice as an, ugh,_ Diplomat_.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Micchi:** I'm so sad. No one is reviewing!!!! Maybe it's just me but if you read it and enjoyed it then please take the time to review!!!!! I would be grateful and it would fuel me the will to write faster! So please take the time to review before you go on and read another fanfic. Thank you for the readers I have had so far and I hope that those numbers increase. If I am satisfied with the reviews that I get, I will update in a few days time. So please stick with me and if you have any complaints please PM me. I will try to do what I can to please you readers so please take the time to review and/or PM me.

Thanks!


	3. Worthiness

**A/N:**

**Micchi:** Hi! Thx for the review that I got. Even though it wasn't much I'm going to review. I just couldn't wait. But please, please review!!!!!! I feel really sad when there are a lot of people reading this but they aren't reviewing!!!

Also I wanted to thank Revolutionary Person for editing all of my chapters so far. Well actually, this was the first one but I know him personally and I wanted to thank him.

Please **REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I really hate doing these but: I do not own any of the content in the story except for some of the story line and so far Sir Rayne Divnight

* * *

**EPOV**

When it was my turn to speak up at the Choosing Day, the board of calmness I was clutching onto for dear life disappeared and I was now a ball of nerves. The girl in front of me was so confident, so sure of herself and I had none of that. I was born a sickly child, clinging onto life with just a single string. I crossed that bridge between life and death but I was never a strong child. Sure I was smart, but other than that I was useless. When I found out about the Rangers I also found something to live for. Soon, my fate would be chosen all due to one man, Sir Rayne Divnight, the Ranger whom I would serve as an Apprentice to. That is if he thought of me worthy of not tainting the good name of the Rangers. As I prayed that I would be chosen, I impatiently waited for Baron Arald to call my name so my destiny could be decided once and for all.

"Edward Cullen," Baron Arald said.

My head snapped up and when Baron Arald asked what I would like to become for life, I immediately answered. I said, "I would like to become a Ranger, Sir. I would like to become an Apprentice under Sir Rayne." To me, the words just came out as garbled mush but thankfully they both understood that.

Sir Rayne turned to the Baron. This was the moment of truth. I would either become a Rangers's Apprentice or being a slave on a farm. Not that I resented the idea; it was just that I wouldn't enjoy it either.

Sir Rayne said, "We could always use more Rangers. I will accept the boy." Directing his speech towards me now he said, "Edward, meet me at my house on the outskirts of this Fief at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning. I will not tolerate any tardiness, especially on the first day."

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I did it! I really did it! I am now a Ranger's Apprentice. A feeling of warmness ran through my veins. I finally believed that I belonged in this world. What a relief!

I bowed and thanked each of them and I walked calmly to join the rest of the group. Once I joined the group the feeling of unease came back. I was never good with people. I always tried to socialize back home but I always ended up feeling like garbage because of what they said to me. I tried to get along with people but no one ever got along with me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I could feel an angry glare coming from directly behind me aimed at the back of my head. I stiffened like a board, not knowing who was glaring at me or why he/she was doing this to me. Had I done something wrong? I figured out the presence that was behind him.

Then, it hit me. It was that girl in front of me in during the Choosing! What was her name again?

Oh right! Her name was Bella Swan. Her father was a famous Ranger that fought against many Wargals and survived. . However, this left him severely crippled and unable to fight in major battles afterwards. I still admired him from the bottom of my heart though. He was one of the reasons that I found out that Rangers existed. He was a legend. He really was.

I had forgotten Bella glaring at me, as my mind had long since slipped. I was lost in thought. There was a blanket over my mind that made everything seemed muffled. My trance was soon broken by the Baron Arald announcing that the Choosing Day was over.

I returned to my hotel room that I was sharing with my parents and my sister. My sister and I were twins though she was older than me. She was born pretty healthy but a complication occurred during my birth. The past could not be changed but at least I had survived. Unlike me, Alice was exuberant and vivacious while I was meek and silent. She could make friends with many people while I couldn't. I guess you could say that we were as different as two sides of a coin.

I entered the hotel room and as soon as I walked to the room, my mother enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward! Your sister told us everything and she also was chosen for her first choice. She is a Diplomat now. My children are growing up!" My mother started to cry and I comforted her as well as I could. When she finally calmed down, I walked into the room and sat on my bed. Even though it was only noon, I was very tired.

My sister wouldn't let me sleep and pulled me off to lunch. I ate a lot. I guess I didn't eat breakfast. I couldn't recall eating dinner last night either. No wonder……..

"I am so proud of you son," my father said. My father, Dr. Carlilse, was of course, a doctor. He was well respected in many countries especially Araluen. My mother on the other hand was a stay-at home mom. She had been a Diplomat when she was younger but when she had children, she withdrew from her position as the head Craftsmaster of Diplomacy. Lady Pauline replaced her not too long after.

We had a celebration that night since this was the last time we would see our Mother and Father in a while.

Before we knew it, nightfall came and before I drifted off to sleep, I reflected on the day I had experienced. I recalled all of the events leading to this and imagined what my first meeting with Sir Rayne tomorrow would be like. Sleep finally took over me and my dream started. First it was me as a Ranger going on missions and being very skilled. Suddenly, it morphed into Bella glaring at me and trying to corrupt my dream. My pleasant dream had turned into a nightmare in an instant. I woke up with a jolt and I was sweating and gasping for air.

The sunlight was streaming from the window and if I didn't hurry I would be late for my meeting with Sir Rayne.

I hurriedly prepared for my day. I didn't know what to expect from Sir Rayne. What would he make me do? What did Ranger Apprentices do for training? Did they learn to fight? Of course they did.

I was afraid of training because of how weak my body was. Could I hold up through it all? For the first time, I wondered; was I really worthy enough to become a Ranger?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Micchi:** I am really sorry that this chapter is really short. I kind of blanked out and all of the ideas I had kinda, well……..

I am not really sure. I have a pretty good idea of what the next chapter is going to be about so please keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks to all of the readers!


	4. AN regarding Back in the Day

hi, this is micchi and sakura. um, we just deleted back in the day, because none of it would have worked out, none of it was historically acurate. soo, we are sorry for the inconvenience, but just know that we are going to be rewriting the whole thing. and the name will still be back in the day.

srry for those who don't like this name, but it kinda ....stuck. :)

yea so sorry for everything and please look forward to reading the New and Improved **BACK IN THE DAY!!!**

also. Please read our other stories like the road i have chosen and everything or nothing.

P.S: Please review. We are very depressed at the moment from deleting back in the day. soooo, we would appreciate it greatly if you took the few sec.s /minutes to review and tell us what you think.:))))))


	5. Weakness

**Micchi:** sorry for the late update! I was supposed to udpdate on thurday but I had a paper due and no time to finish the chapter!

**Summary:** She hates him. He doesn't hate her but looks up to her. As time progresses, he gets stronger and his frailness is overcome by a strong urge to protect her. The cruel hand of Fate chooses these two souls to save their world.. together. E&B M for language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranger's apprentice or Twilight

Enjoy the chapter!

**BPOV**

The sunlight streamed into my room, with such obnoxiously bright light that I groaned.

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling and I realized that it was about 6 o'clock in the morning. I would have to meet Lady Pauline in an hour.

I groaned again as I remembered that I was officially a Diplomat's Apprentice. Not a Ranger's Apprentice.

I sighed. Why was the world so cruel? Oh well. I can't do anything about it so I might as well not worry about it.

As I walked to the building where I was supposed to meet Lady Pauline and Angela I passed by that boy Edward, I sneered his name in my head, walking in the other direction. He glanced at me and met my glare. After about ten seconds he turned around abruptly and went on his way to Rayne's house.

**Later**

I finished all of my duties today and tomorrow I would already be finished my training since I had already known so much about being a diplomat. Lady Pauline was kind as she always was but when she got mad……. Well let's just say that it wasn't all that pleasant…..

I was going to go to Rayne's house before going back to my own and as I did that I pondered the thoughts of Edward and if he had the potential to become a Ranger.

Soon enough, I was at Rayne's house. I knocked on his door but nobody answered.

He must be out training the newbie in the back.

I walked towards the back and shouted out, "Rayne is it ok if I train with you guys?"

Rayne answered, "Sure why not. The new one may be in need of your help. Maybe you can give him some tips."

Like hell I would. He stole my dream. My one and only dream.

I sighed and walked to the back anyway.

Edward was panting and sweating. He was holding his bow and arrow ready to shoot at the target again. I glanced at the target on the tree and I almost, **Almost**, laughed at what I saw.

Only two of his arrows actually hit the tree out of about fifteen. One arrow wasn't even close to the target while the other just merely grazed it. Even I started out better than him! (AN: yea… sorry if Bella is sounding really OOC but it's going to continue that way for some time. I know that some of you guys won't like Edward and Bella being this way but it'll all play out well in the end if my story goes as planned.)

I walked over to him and observed how he was shooting the arrow. He seemed nervous that I was breathing down his neck but he shot anyway, just like a real Ranger should under pressure. This time, the arrow hit the edge of the target; it was about a foot away from the center though.

He tried again and this time I found out what he was doing wrong.

"Listen, you aren't using your dominant eye to aim your arrow. That is a reason why it doesn't hit very often. Your dominant eye is your left eye which is unusual since you are right handed. You're the same as me in that category. Also, since your dominant eye is your left, use a left handed bow, hold the bow with your right hand, and pull the bowstring back with your left hand with three fingers. Your right foot should be pointing at your target with your left foot shoulder width apart in a line right behind it. Got all of that?"

He nodded his head.

I told him, "Try it."

He did and assumed the stance that I had told him. I watched him as he did that and corrected him along the way. When he was ready, he shot the arrow.  
*Thwock*

The arrow hit the target just a centimeter from the Bulls eye! I hate to admit, but that was pretty good. But he did have my help. I kept on repeating that in my head saying it was thanks to me. I never had anyone to help me when I was younger.

Rayne applauded us both. I forgot that he was even there!

"Good job teaching Edward, Bella! Better than could have done! Well done! And you Edward should thank your teacher today. She did help you a lot. You can go home for the day. Tomorrow we'll work on throwing your knife. You'll receive yours tomorrow."

Edward nodded and said goodbye to the both of us. He left a few minutes later.

Rayne turned to me and said, "You came here for a reason Bella. What did you want to do?"

"I already told you. I wanted to train."

"You do know that you should stop doing this all together. You are a Diplomat. There is no need to refine your skills. You would make a good Ranger if you were a boy, but unfortunately, you aren't."

"I will continue to do this no matter what Rayne. It is something that I need to do to feel completely whole. Why did you choose him anyway? He's just useless and weak. Why him?"

He answered, "I chose him because he reminded me of you when you first started to follow your father. You were determined and desperate to achieve success. He has talent, but he doesn't know of it yet. Just give him some time and he will get to the level that you are now. You can train if you want. I'll train with you. How about we spar?"

I smirked. Sparring with Rayne was something I enjoyed a lot. It was almost like a real battle, but you likely were not going to die. I went into Rayne's house and got some of the sparring equipment. They were covered in a spongy material that would not affect the weapon in any way but would stop someone from getting injured by them.

We also put on some light armor. Very light.

Soon we were both ready to spar. We stood ten feet away from each other and I decided to move first. With my cloak shielding me and basically making me invisible, I hid in the forest and waited for Rayne to make the first move.

I felt a presence behind me and immediately turned around to meet Rayne about to hit me with his Saxe knife. I blocked it with my own in just the nick of time. I jumped a meter back and started to get in the treetops.

I shot an arrow at Rayne when he was searching for me. He turned his head up just as it was about to hit him. Rayne was known for his speed so he quickly dodged it.

Shit! I just gave away my location! I quickly jumped away from the treetops and fell on the ground with a barely audible thud.

Rayne still heard me and turned my way; I started to run deeper into the uninhabited forest. He was gaining on me, and fast. When he was about 7 feet away, I turned around and whipped out my Saxe knife.

I was about to stab him in the gut but my knife was deflected by his. My back was against a tree now. I used my knife to defend myself and then a rustling caught our attention. Suddenly, five arrows were shot at us from over head and Rayne and I jumped out of the way.

Rayne yelled out to me, "Those arrows were only sparring arrows. It seems like someone else wants to join."

In the treetops, I spotted my dad grinning at the both of us wickedly. I shouted out to him, "Thanks dad!"

And with that, I ran off into the forest again. This time, when I finally got into top of the tree, I used my throwing knife. I aimed that at Rayne and shot an arrow at my dad.

Rayne and Dad were so engrossed in their own battle that they didn't notice the two weapons coming straight at them. My dad smacked the arrow out of the air with his knife while Rayne got hit in the shoulder with the throwing knife. That knife was aimed at his head but it seemed that he couldn't dodge it in time.

Even if they were just for sparring, they still hurt like hell. Rayne fell to his knees and was groaning in pain. Now it was only my dad and I.

Rayne shouted out, "Thanks, Bella! Now you have to defeat your Father! Good luck with that!"

I sweat dropped at that comment. No one could beat my dad. He never went easy on anyone, not even his own daughter. I had gotten many injuries from him the previous year. That included a broken arm, a fractured collar bone, four broken fingers, five dislocated shoulders and a lot of bruises.

Suddenly, my father was on the branch beside me and was smirking at me. As he was about to slash me, I accidentally slipped from the tree branch. When I was halfway to the ground, I flipped my body around so I was crouching on my feet as I landed.

He jumped down as well and we engaged in a heated close combat fight. He managed to land a blow on my shoulder and I on his knee. Bone pain was the worst kind of pain I was once told before. It was only slowing him down slightly and my shoulder was throbbing in pain.

It felt like a dance in my opinion. Sure we were attacking one another but we deflected and dodged each others' swings nimbly. We kept on circling each other. Sparring was always so much fun! It didn't matter if you got hurt or not, it was to help you get better and to feel the thrill of battle.

When I hit his other leg, he fell to his knees and with that, I ran to Rayne's backyard, but as soon as I emerged from the darkness of the forest, I ran right into Edward.

How much worse could this get.

I fell on top of him and still in battle mode, my Saxe knife was at his jugular. His facial expression was scared but his emerald eyes told me even more. He was cowering in fear yet at the same time; he was determined to become someone.

I realized that I was right on top of him and jumped off of him and apologized. I was embarrassed so I ran back into the forest, ready to strike my father again.

I felt an ominous presence behind me when I was deep in the forest again. I turned around just to be met by a red eyed man with a dagger at my throat. Another presence was felt behind me and I stayed stiff and posed to fight.

I thought to myself, ' Damn it! Why did I have to be so weak?!'

Suddenly, my vision blurred and suddenly turned towards the ground. Then, everything turned black.

**Micchi:** yea.. The last part wasn't planned but it seemed right. I don't exactly know what's going to happen in the next chapter but it should turn out right.

Also, sorry that it was a short but it was a page longer than usual. I'll try to increase the size of the chapters with each update.

Please review!!!

I need all i can get!

Reviews make me write so **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

If and when you review, tell me what you want to happen next and I might consider it!

**Please review!!!**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN READ!

**URGENT MESSAGE: ****I am sorry to say this but Sakura has just transferred to a Dance Academy Boarding School place. She will not have time to write and update her stories for well.....a long time. I do not know when she will be able to update Take Me if You Dare and Everything Or Nothing but Sakura wants you to know that she loves you guys and she wants to say thank you to all of her readers and reviewers. She cries every night there and all of her friends including myself cried for her at school. It was an unexpected mood but she hopes to return to writing sometime. She would like to say sorry about this but please support her on her decision to transfer schools. She is a great friend and I am sorry that she had to leave. So again, she will not be updating anytime soon. But she has not forgotten about you guys. She might update if she has a prestigious break in NY. just so you know, she and I lived in IL. Thank you for reading this is you did.**

**I may not update for a while as well since we have our state wide tests starting tomorrow.**

**I will try but an update will be very unlikely.**

**Sakura is sorry as am I but please keep on reading our fanfics and any new chapters that may be updated. You never know, Sakura could surprise you. She always does.**

**WE ARE SORRY!!!!!!**

**~Micchi (in the flesh) and Sakura (only in spirit)~**


End file.
